


my boy's a dere, a tsun-tsundere (i'm not. shut up senpai.)

by delicats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining Semi Eita, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, TenSemi friendship, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, kawagata and ushiten if you squint, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: “Are ya’ jealous darlin’ ?”The scowl on his face deepened but Eita could swear his cheeks were red, or maybe he was hallucinating. Yeah. He was hallucinating. Shirabu Kenjirou did not blush.“No.” He turned his face to the left, staring at the floor.“Darling don’t lie.” He replied cockily, walking towards the younger. Eita put his arm around him, they stood next to each other, shoulders touching. The younger was about to move when Eita grabbed his wrist with his free hand and the one that was on his shoulder held the younger’s cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact.Eita must be going crazy, he didn’t know why he did that or what to do after, he sort of just went with the flow. (He didn't know what was happening but he blamed the boy in front of him?)And did Shirabu’s pretty, wide, coppery, starry, doe eyes dilate?OK. He really was going crazy.[sounds shitty. read anyways?]
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	my boy's a dere, a tsun-tsundere (i'm not. shut up senpai.)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYYYY  
> So this is all over the place. I wrote this with an IV drip in my dominant hand, so excuseth me. (dw i'm better now)
> 
> But yeahhhh. I believe in tsundere kenjirou supremacy and you should too

Friday, 6th May.

It was difficult at first but now Eita had accepted it. He ~~loved~~ liked his salty kouhai, Shirabu. And he couldn’t help but stare at the boy during practice, the way his lean arms would throw the ball, the ball he would catch with his slender fingers, his little smirk when he got a good set in, it was all so encapturing!

Eita hated to admit it but Shirabu drew him in with his disrespectful remarks, his unorthodox hairstyle and overall cold demeanor, now he was head over heels. (Maybe he _did_ have bad taste)

Shirabu managed to hit a perfect serve, he hugged Hayato who was the nearest person and screamed, “FUCK YEAH!”

At first Eita felt jealous of the libero but now he tried to stifle his laughter, Shirabu and his disasterous (yet cute) caramel bangs would be the death of him.

“Semi-Semi!!!! I couldn’t help but notice you seem a little twitterpated because of _our cute little kouhai~_ ” Tendou screamed in his ear from the behind.

“Fuck, Satori!” he yelled startled. "And no one says that!"

“It’s me~” He answered completely ignoring the second half of what Eita said

“And what are you talking about? Tsutomu’s a great player like always?”

“Not Tsutomu! Our- _your_ kouhai?” he replied smugly.

“Taichi then?” he asked puzzled even though he had an idea about what Tendou meant since he wasn't all that close with the middleblocker.

“No _silly!”_ Tendou yelled, catching the attention of most of the gym, including Shirabu. However they soon went back to volleyballing it like always, well everyone expect for said setter.

“Shoot then, I’m out of kouhais then! Sorry but these are the ones I’m close to.” he lied. 

Eita might be imagining things but did his caramel haired kouhai look disappointed? He was paying attention to the second year and he would swear that beads of water formed around the corner of his pretty copper eyes. The second year loudly turned and made way to the basket of balls, then started tossing balls ferociously at Tsutomu who was forced to take shelter behind Wakatoshi.

_Odd…_

Well the sudden change of mood, not hitting Tsutomu. The second year did that often.

Eita shrugged it off, Shirabu was extremely pissy.

“I’m talking about our feral setter, of course!”

“Sh-Shirabu?” Eita gulped.

“Yep!” he replied cheerily, popping the ‘p’.

“Ooh. Err-No? Why’d you say?” he asked.

“You know Semi- _s_ _enpai_ if you have something you wanna tell, then say it to my face?” Shirabu glared at him, a permanent scowl rested on his face.

Eita gulped. _Oh shit, he’s mad at me_ he thought.

Pushing that thought aside, Eita shifted all his weight on his left foot and smirked,

“Are ya’ jealous darlin’ ?”

The scowl on his face deepened but Eita could swear his cheeks were red, or maybe he was hallucinating. Yeah. He _was_ hallucinating. Shirabu Kenjirou did _not_ blush.

“ _No._ ” He turned his face to the left, staring at the floor. “I-I just don’t want er- unnecessary drama. OK?”

“Darling don’t lie.” He replied cockily, walking towards the younger. Eita put his arm around him, they stood next to each other, shoulders touching. The younger was about to move when Eita grabbed his wrist with his free hand and the one that was on his shoulder held the younger’s cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact.

Eita must be going crazy, he didn’t know why he did that or what to do after, he sort of just went with the flow. (He didn't know what was happening but he blamed the boy in front of him?)

And did Shirabu’s pretty, wide, coppery, starry, doe eyes _dilate?_

OK. He _really_ was going crazy. 

“What the hell are you doing, useless senpai!?!” He screamed. Everyone went back to practice not paying attention to the two setters.

(“Can they fuck already?” Taichi asked.

“I know! The sexual tension is killing me.” Hayato answered.

Reon came from the behind and smacked them. ‘Tsutomu’s here. Don’t be so vulgar.”)

“Don’t be so pissy! Plus, you’re blushing!”

  
  
“No I’m not! I’m just- I forgot to put on sunscreen! It’s not my fault that I have sensitive skin!”

“Bubu…”

“What!?” He snapped, ignoring the nickname.

“It was raining today...”

He was scarlet all over and his cheeks puffed out, it was cute. Again, avoiding eye contact and staring at the ground he stammered, “shut up.”

  
  


. . .

Saturday, 7th May.

12: 09

Eita sat at the couch of his and Satori’s shared room with said redhead, watching Netflix.

“You know Semi-Semi…”

  
  
“What?”

  
  
“If you want to get together with our little kouhai, you should, I don’t, maybe try to _woo him_.”

“I don’t like Shirabu.” he sighed.

“Ididn't say any names.”

_“Satori._ Shut up.”

“No.” He replied happily.

16:23

  
  


Eita was bored out of his mind. Satori and Wakatoshi were on a ‘ _platonic_ date’ to the petting zoo, whatever the hell _that_ meant. Hayato and Reon had taken Tsutomu and Taichi to the mall. Eita was invited but he didn’t _want_ to go.

Out of desperation he took out his phone and texted _him._

**[Me]**

wanna hang out?

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

Why?

You don’t even like me

**[Me]**

shush 

i’m desperate 

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

I can tell.

**[Me]**

shut up

…

so you wanna

??? 

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

Lemme think about it…

No.

**[Me]**

COME ON!!!

i’ll buy u ice cream

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

You do make a good argument…

**[Me]**

soooo?

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

Fine

BUT ONLY CAUSE OF THE ICE CREAM

DON’T MISTAKE IT FOR SOMETHING ELSE

OK

Useless senpai…

**[Me]**

dude….

i breathed

  
  


**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

I’ll be at your dorm @ like 4.30

Is that fine?

**[Me]**

that’s kewl

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

Ew

Never type that again

**[Me]**

i’ll do what i want

**[Shirabunny 😡👎💖💖]**

I won’t come over senpai-

**[Me]**

fine

….

brat.

Yes, Eita was excited.

Yes, he wanted to try and _woo_ Shirabu like Tendou said.

Now shut up.

He stood at the door, checking the time. It was 4:29. One minute till Shirabu would come over.

He was wearing a black hoodie and ripped black jeans and he hurriedly put on eyeliner. He looked edgy as fuck and he definitely hadn’t dressed like this because he once overheard the younger setter say he liked _a bad boy,_ which he personified.

He was extremely antsy and at exactly 4:30 did he hear a knock on the door. Not wasting a second he opened it and there stood his _stupidly_ cute and pretty kouhai.

He was wearing an oversized pastel pink sweater which came to his mid-thighs, of which he fiddled with the hem of. He had blue shorts on, which couldn’t even properly be seen because of his _fucking sweater._

His cheeks were dusted with pink and _God,_ his freckles were like stars at night. His lips were strawberry pink and looked so soft. He wondered if they felt that soft. 

God, he was whipped.

“..mi….Senpai! Semi-senpai!” 

He jolted in panic and Shirabu stood with his hands folded over his chest and he was pouting. _He was fucking pouting._ His slender fingers made way to his sloping bangs and tucked them behind his ears, which soon fell into his face. He sighed,

“Semi-senpai. You’ve been staring at me. Are you gonna let me in?”

Eita was tongue tied. He couldn’t form words so in a hurry he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’M BI!”

The smaller snorted.

“Good to know,” he answered sarcastically, pushing the older aside and stepping inside. He plopped himself on the couch, his sweater rided up a bit, showing his tummy and blue (baby blue) shorts.

“ _Bi_ the way Senpai, you look nice,” the smaller boy blurted through red cheeks.

Eita gulped.

This would be a hard day and God was really testing his patience. 

  
  
  
  


They ended up watching ‘It (2017)’ which according to Eita was the world’s best coming of age horror film about a clown. 

Although Eita loved that movie, he couldn’t concentrate. How could he when he had his crush (and hopefully future husband) huddled up in his bed under a blanket, holding his hand because he was too scared. 

The screen was dark and the room was filled with silence. Deciding it would be a good idea, Eita ‘booed’ the younger (for shits and giggles of course not cause he wanted to hold him closer). 

Shirabu yelped and fell back, on the bed. Eita was now on top of him. His eyes were shaking and he looked so pretty under him. Screams could be heard from the laptop but right now they were ignored. Eita was lost in the boy’s autumny eyes. He shifted so now he was straddling Shirabu’s legs.

His body moved on his own. And soon, his lips met the younger’s soft strawberry ones. Unlike how the fanfictions or YA books would say ‘sparks didn’t fly’ but it was real, yet fantastical at the same time.

Shirabu tasted sweeter than any candy he had ever had and Eita felt ecstatic. He threaded his hands into his caramel locks, while the entrapped slid his arms around his neck, bringing him closer and closer till their chests pressed together. Eita wished they could be even closer.

Eita lightly bit his lips to gain entrance but the boy’s lips didn’t part. His hands travelled lower and lower and pinch his inner thigh forcing out a yelp from him. 

He used this as a chance to slide his tongue into the younger’s mouth, forcing a lewd sounding moan to escape his lips. And Eita ate it all up. He ate up all the little whimpers and gasps of _“senpai”_ that came out of him.

He needed more.

He started peppering the younger’s cute face with little pecks, slowly his lips trailed downwards to his jaw. Eita kissed hard.

_“Fuck, Semp-pai.”_

Eita started attacking that spot with kisses and made sucking motions causing the boy underneath him to wither cause of his touch.

He stepped back a little, observing the masterpiece that was right beneath him.

Shirabu’s caramel bangs stuck to his forehead. His is eyes were dilated and wide open, those stupid doe eyes that captured Eita. His entire face and ears were flushed red. His breathing was irregular and Eita observed how his chest rose and fell. His clothes were wrinkled and crumbled. He looked like a wreck.

A fond smile found its way to Eita’s lips. _He_ was the only one who saw him like this.

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and whispered into his ears,

“Kenjirou. You’re beautiful and I like-no love you.”

Eita expected a reciprocal cause Shirabu was kissing him back fervently but what he got instead was a shaky hand grab his arm and tears trailing down the second years cheeks.

“No you don’t. You don’t ‘love me’. I was just an easy hook up. And-and-and I”

He pushed the older aside and curled up, his face rested in his legs.

“Kenji--” the ash blonde tried to pet his hair but the other pushed it.

“You-you don’t. Just-just don’t look at me right now. I’m a mess."

Eita sighed and sat in front of him.

He forced his head up and gently gripped his wrists.

“Kenjirou, I really do love you.” Eita stared at him with the fondest eyes.

He escaped Eita’s grip and rubbed his eyes and glared at him. (He looked as threatening as a newborn kitten but that wasn’t the point-)

“You’re an asshole. And you don’t love me. Now go away.”

  
“I may be an asshole but I’m an asshole who loves you. And this is my room so…”Eita looked him in the eye and Shirabu’s heart did a flip. He was sure the older was telling the truth but-

“Yeah right.” he puffed in denial. “This is probably a prank. Yamagata-san, Tendou-san you can come out now.”  
  


“No, it’s _not!_ You tsundere.”

“I am **not** a tsundere! I have a jello heart plus, I’m not that mean.”

“Then why won’t you accept my confession, you little shit!”

“You’re proving my point Eita!”

  
  
“It’s how I show my love.”  
  


“You’re an idiot.”

  
  
“Your idiot.”  
  


The younger raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“Well...hopefully.” He added with puppy eyes.

“Why do I love you?” Shirabu asked accusingly.

“It’s ‘cause you have great taste. Wait. wait what?”

  
  
“NOTHING!” He yelled as he hid his face in the older’s blanket. “YOU HEARD NOTHING YOU USELESS SENPAI!”

“OH YOU LOVE ME! THAT’S ADORABLE!”

  
“Hmph.”

“I love you too you bratty tsundere.”

“Shut up.”

  
  
“No.” Eita answered with a shit-eating grin.

“Give me cuddles then. If you really do love me….”

  
  
“Are my ears hearing correctly?” the older asked.

“-you asshole” he added.

“You know you act like a pregnant woman sometimes.”

  
  
“What the fuck Senpai?” he asked, weirded out.

  
“You’re moody.” he explained.

  
  
“Shut it.” he answered.

"You can be very pissy but it's cute." Eita told him.

"Senpai, Shut up." He snapped and shut the older by pressing their lips together.

"Yes sir," the other replied in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the kiss scene. It sucks and I am awful w/ kiss scenes
> 
> Anygays,
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> Kudos or comment maybe? It makes my day <3


End file.
